staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Maja 2009
TVP 1 05:45 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 3 (Wild Card ep. 3, Con Artistry); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Europejskie safari - Ropucha paskówka (Safari Europe. The Natterjack.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 8/13 - Azja, syn Tuhaj - Beja - txt str.777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pegaz ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Siódme niebo, ser. X - Zupa, odc. 7 (Soup’s on); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1829; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Czterej pancerni i pies - Czerwona seria - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Zwierzęta świata - Cuda Wyspy Clippertona - cz. 1. W sercu rafy koralowej. (Planete Clipperton/Planet Clipperton) - txt str.777 26'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); reż.:Luc Marescot, Brigitte Delahaie, Didier Touchette; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Obiad z kolorowych warzyw; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Śmiechu warte - odc. 646; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Callas i Onassis - część 2 (Callas Onassis, 2 puntata) 97'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2005); reż.:Giorgio Capitani; wyk.:Luisa Ranieri, Gerard Darmon, Serena Autieri; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 11/13 - Zemsta - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4363 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4578); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4364 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4579); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 300 % normy - odc. 38; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Młodzi muszkieterowie - odc. 4 (Young Blades, ep. 4); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Rabuś kości, odc. 52 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:10 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji Moskwa 2009 - finał; STEREO, DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Męska rzecz... - Skok na kasyno (Windfall) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Gerry Lively; wyk.:Casper Van Dien, Gregg Henry, Robert Englund, Ray Wise; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 05:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Rodzina Leśniewskich - Ucieczka odc 5/7; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Cisza" (Adam Zagajewski); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 664; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 269 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 270 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Zmiennicy - odc. 11/15 Antycypacja - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Nie tylko dla pań - Zejść na psy - odc. 1 (The underdogs - odc. 1) 46'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Kulturalni - (6); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Prywatna wojna majora Bensona (Private War of Major Benson) 100'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1955); reż.:Jerry Hopper; wyk.:Charlton Heston, Julie Adams, William Demarest, Nana Bryant, Tom Hovey; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1627 - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1046 Ucieczka Angeliki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kocham Cię Polsko - (10); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Uważaj na kioskarza - (9); program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Święta wojna - (315) Bekłoszer; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:00 Fort Boyard - prolog ; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Fort Boyard ; reality show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Tancerze - odc. 7 - (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Tancerze - kulisy - odc. 7; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Kabaret DNO ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Ostatni skok (The Nest / Nid de guepes) - txt str.777 102'; film akcji kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Florent Emilio Siri; wyk.:Valerio Mastandrea, Alexandre Hamidi, Samy Naceri; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Silverado (Silverado) 127'; western kraj prod.USA (1985); reż.:Lawrence Kasdan; wyk.:Scott Glenn, Kevin Kline, Kevin Costner, Danny Glover, John Cleese, Jeff Goldblum, Rosanna Arquette, Brian Dennehy, Linda Hunt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 13, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 6:45 Yin! Yang! Yo! - odc. 12, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - odc. 38, serial animowany, Kanada 2001 7:45 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 19, serial animowany, Francja 2005 8:15 Miliony Baileya - komedia, Kanada 2005 10:15 Ewa gotuje - odc. 63, Polska 2008 10:45 South Beach - odc. 3, USA 2006 11:45 South Beach - odc. 4, USA 2006 12:45 Czarodziejki - odc. 146, USA 2004-2005 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show, USA 2005 14:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Słoneczny patrol Ani Mru Mru - program rozrywkowy 16:15 Gra wstępna - teleturniej, Polska 2009 17:15 Przygody Merlina - odc. 11, Wielka Brytania 2008 18:15 Synowie - Stara sympatia - odc. 9, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - odc. 9 USA 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 22:30 Boks - Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w Rzymie - waga junior ciężka: giacobbe fragomeni - krzysztof włodarczyk 2:15 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:15 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 8:00 Automaniak 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1134-1137, Polska 2008 13:20 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 15:05 Brzydula - odc. 144-148, Polska 2009 17:25 Łapać złodzieja - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - Człowiek za burtą - odc. 115, Polska 2009 20:35 Kryminalni (98) 21:40 Jak ugryźć 10 milionów 2 - komedia, USA 2004 23:45 Mortal Kombat: Unicestwienie - film sf, USA 1997 1:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:05 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1290; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1291; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1292; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1293; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1294; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Porozmawiaj z... - Wspomnienia smaków miłości i serdeczności.; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 13 - Jak opowiadać sny; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:02 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Janka - odc. 2 Spełnione marzenie (Janka 2 Spełnione marzenie); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Piosenki z Sopotu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (73) - Łódź; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1019* - Carpe diem czyli wóz albo przewóz; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Nawigator - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Polska dobrze smakuje - Kuchnia Śląska od kuchni; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (71); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 364 Tajemnicza śmierć; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Studio Polonia - 65 rocznica walk o wzgórze (Janusz Cisek i Joanna Pieciukiewicz); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Dzika Polska - Ryś bez rys; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 3* - Mur Graniczny; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Telewizja na celowniku bezpieki - Świadomy przekaz - cz. 2*. Telewizja kolorowa niczym propaganda sukcesu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.12 - Jak skakać; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 649; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 10 - Gdzie jest Długouchy? (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 48* - Bohaterski strajk; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Moskwa 2009 - finał; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Magazyn przechodnia - Kłamstwo; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 649; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 10 - Gdzie jest Długouchy? (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 19 - Jak trenować pod okiem fachowca; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 48* - Bohaterski strajk; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Telewizja na celowniku bezpieki - Świadomy przekaz - cz. 2*. Telewizja kolorowa niczym propaganda sukcesu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1019* - Carpe diem czyli wóz albo przewóz; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 To ja złodziej 97'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Zbigniew Dunin-Kozicki, Janusz Gajos, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Romantowska, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Krystyna Feldman, Bożena Dykiel, Kinga Preis, Maciej Kozłowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku